Soledad
by Aokimari
Summary: La culpa es lo único de lo que el ser humano no puede desprenderse. Es un veneno que nos corroe por dentro hasta destruirnos y para el que no existe antídoto - Revisado y reescrito - SevxLily


Ahora que el septimo libro se ha publicado, ya se puede hablar sin tapujos. Esto es un tributo a Severus Snape al final de una saga que le ha convertido en un personaje controvertido que a nadie dejó indiferente. Un tributo al personaje de Harry Potter mejor creado, al único que se salió de la trama establecida, ganandose una profundidad de la que el resto de personajes carecían.

Escrito y publicado el 1 de Septiembre del 2007, se vuelve a publicar, reeditado y corregido.

**Disclaimer**: Ningun personaje es mío, sino de Rowling.

Y ahora, sin más preambulos. Aquí teneís.

**Soledad**

La soledad. El gélido y eterno destierro.

Cuando eligió esa vida, cuando aquel día se arrodilló a sus pies aceptando ser un espía, ya lo sabía. Sabía que se estaba condenando a sí mismo a padecerla, a no encontrar consuelo ni en un bando ni en el otro.

Convirtió su tatuaje en un recordatorio de su pecado, hizo eterno su luto y envolvió su alma en una mortaja hilada con sombras de destrucción.

Cuando se miró en el espejo por última vez, ignorándolo todo, sabía que su destino acabaría así. _¿Y qué si no quiere morir así? No merece piedad._

Desde el suelo observa el viejo edificio que, un día, sirvió de refugió para otro maldito. Todavía, entre sus paredes, resuenan los aullidos de dolor que a él, _maldito privilegiado_,la soledad le permitió emitir.

Percibe el veneno corroyéndolo por dentro. Se extiende por sus venas como un día lo hizo la culpa, como lo ha hecho todas las mañanas desde que vio sus ojos cerrados y supo que jamás iban a volver a abrirse.

Y se fuerza a jurar, al igual que entonces, que no llorará. No derramará ninguna lágrima antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, cuando el aire escape de sus pulmones y no regrese. Deberá tener los ojos secos cuando muera.

A él no le está permitido llorar, no le está permitido derrumbarse, no le está permitido suplicar.

Hace más de diecisiete años que él perdió ese derecho. Llorar, derrumbarse o suplicar, darían lugar a la ilusión, a la esperanza. Y ellas se reservan para aquellos que se lo merecen, para las buenas personas que no tienen asesinatos por los que pagar a sus espaldas. Los culpables no tienen derecho a ellas.

Y él es culpable desde que asesinó el verde de sus ojos.

La sangre mana discreta de la herida. Desciende por su cuello despacio, dibujando en su cenicienta piel un sendero que no conduce a ninguna parte. Se va un poco más de vida en cada gota, un poco más de tiempo desaparece.

Y en el delirio que precede a su muerte no puede evitar imaginarse un reloj de arena estrellándose una y otra vez contra el suelo, lanzado por un bebé que ríe invisible al ver todos esos minúsculos granos de arena por el suelo. Lo lanza una y otra vez, sin descanso. Hasta que la oscuridad los engulla y el olvido los elimine.

Y se niega. Quiere volver en sí. Necesita volver en sí.

Sí va a morir, se niega a perder antes la cordura. No será un animal más sacrificado que, inconsciente de su destino, cierra los ojos para no volverlos abrir.

_Joder, él no se lo merece_. Porque hizo lo posible para remediarlo aunque sabía que ya no tenía remedio. Porque lo cuidó y lo vigiló incluso cuando no se lo ordenaban. Sólo porque era hijo de ella, porque, aunque fuera el vivo retrato de su padre, era su hijo.

Y es que cuando lo oía reírse a él, oía su risa. Y cuando corregía sus exámenes, leía su letra. Y cuando le gritaba y él le enfrentaba, eran sus ojos los que le devolvían la mirada. Tan verdes como siempre los recordó. Tan vivos que no pueden ser sino una cruel broma del destino. Y de todo en lo que podía parecerse, tuvo que heredar justo sus ojos.

Y ahí están ahora. Delante de él. Observándole duramente, recriminándole todas sus acciones pasadas. Y le arden los propios, se le nubla la vista y desea pedir perdón. Disculparse y rogar comprensión, la comprensión de la que careció desde que ella se marchó. Pero no puede, no se atreve. ¿Qué haría si se negasen a perdonarle de nuevo?

Y los observa fijamente. Intenta verla en ellos pero lo único que ve es a él. A ese niño testarudo y orgulloso, igual que su padre, pero tan parecido a su madre... A ese niño que desde hace siete años le recuerda continuamente que culpa suya que él se criara solo, que ella no lo reciba en casa sonriente, que ya no respire, que su corazón no lata. Es culpa suya que ella ya no viva.

Y se sorprende cuando en el fondo de ese mar ácido en el que se ahoga, ve algo más que odio, ve algo más que rencor. Es solo una sombra, un velo transparente, fino y delicado, pero suficiente para envolverlo, para calmar los latidos de su histérico corazón, para sustituir a su pesada mortaja.

Es piedad. La piedad de la que siempre hablaban los demás pero que él siempre rechazó por no merecerla. Y está ahí, delante de él y a su alcance. Y ese chico que siempre odió y del que siempre cuidó, se la ofrece. En silencio y con respeto, con la misma discreción con la que lo haría ella.

Lee el miedo a la muerte en su rostro de la misma forma en la que él, y de eso está bastante seguro, lo lee en el suyo. Y recuerda porque ha vivido, porque no se ha dejado morir, porque se agarra ahora a la vida.

Intenta hablar y un murmullo escapa de entre sus labios. Ni siquiera sabe si lo que ha pronunciado es una palabra o es un mero borboteo de silabas inconexas. Pero lo intenta y él parece comprender.

La luz se aleja de su cuerpo, y con ella se va la culpa, se va el dolor. Porque sabe que ahora sí ha hecho todo lo que está en sus manos y que, aunque en otras circunstancias podría hacer mucho más, su vida se acaba aquí. Se acaban los arrepentimientos, se acaba el dolor, se acaba la culpa. Y llegan las consecuencias.

Porque podría haber dicho no desde un principio, podría haberse rebelado y quien sabe cuantas muertes habría evitado, cuantas pesarían sobre su conciencia, cuantos gritos de terror dejarían de resonar en su cabeza cuando cerrase los ojos.

Por eso se niega a cerrarlos ahora, por temor a oírlos de nuevo, por temor a volver a ver su cuerpo envuelto en aquella mortaja, a volver a verse envuelto en pesadillas que se repitan una y otra vez, más allá del olvido.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de su propia respiración: inconstante, apresurada, ineficaz... El aire que llega a sus pulmones es insuficiente. Endurecidos por el veneno, son incapaces de absorber el oxigeno. Su corazón, agotado, late cada vez más lentamente mientras la sangre deja de circular. Su instinto de supervivencia protesta. Le incita a luchar con más fiereza que nunca, a apretar con toda su alma aquel trozo de ropa que agarra para pedirle, a ese desconocido de ojos verdes, ayuda. Que haga cualquier cosa, que le salve la vida.

Pero esta cansado. Cansado de seguir viviendo sin vivir, del transcurrir perenne de los días, de la rutina en la que ha caído su vida. Cansado de no poder sonreír, de no ser capaz de reír, de no ser feliz... Y sobre todo, está cansado de luchar solo contra sus propios demonios.

Esos ojos ya no lo miran y él necesita que lo hagan. Lo necesita desesperadamente porque desde niño constituyeron la única llama que le iluminaba el camino. Aunque la perdió durante mucho tiempo, ahora la ha vuelto a encontrar y no quiere perderla de nuevo. ¿Qué sería de él si se volvía a quedar a oscuras en la soledad de su vida?

Es por eso que invierte todas sus fuerzas en llamarlo, gastando incluso las que está utilizando en respirar. Lo llama, empeñando toda su alma, y se lo pide. Angustiado, desesperado. Y no sabe si lo ha conseguido porque, en vez de su voz, oye otra vez ese gorgoteo de silabas que intuye no tiene sentido.

¿_Es eso en lo que ha convertido su voz? ¿En un mero sonido gutural carente de sentido? ¿Carente de humanidad?_

A él ya no le importa porque aunque no le entiende, el niño comprende. Y se gira y lo encara como tantas veces. Sólo que está vez hay más piedad que nunca, hay compasión, hay paz. No hay odio, no hay furia, no hay rencor. Y se parecen más que nunca a los de ella.

Y es incapaz de apartar la mirada. Y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Porque aunque no la ve, sabe que esta allí. Porque siempre estuvo al lado de ese pequeño al que él repudió y al que siempre protegió.

Y tiene miedo. Miedo a cerrar los ojos y que esos ojos desaparezcan, a que tomen su lugar los cadáveres que por su culpa reposan bajo tierra, a encarar de nuevo a todos esos ojos acusadores de hombres, mujeres y niños que por su culpa no conocerán la felicidad.

Y tiene terror. Terror a dejar de oír su propia respiración para oír las suyas. Y sentir su presencia amenazante rodeándole. A escuchar sus gritos de dolor, los aullidos de espanto de las madres que se abalanzan con las manos desnudas intentando proteger a sus hijos como un día lo hizo ella.

Y tiene pánico. Pánico a verla de nuevo, a que ella, decepcionada, no sea capaz de verle a los ojos. O, incluso, que lo haga y que en sus ojos no se lea el perdón que tanto precisa.

Y le da pavor que ella le dé la espalda otra vez.

No soporta la idea de la muerte que tan próxima le es ya. No soporta pensar que su castigo será la eterna soledad a la que los culpables son arrojados y que ya ha tomado su vida.

Y se concentra en esos dos vidrios esmeraldas. Se intenta aferrar a la vida, mantenerse en la luz, mientras la oscuridad lo acecha.

Después de la muerte, según algunos sólo podemos esperar olvido, según otros lo que nos recibe es la paz eterna. Para unos sólo existe esta vida que tanto malgastamos y según otros la verdadera vida empieza cuando abandonamos esta.

Existen múltiples teorías sobre lo que nos espera al otro lado de esa frontera invisible y muchos caminos para llegar a ese otro lado.

Algunos dicen que hay que traspasar un gran arco de piedra como los que adoran los templos de la antigüedad. Otros, que hay que avanzar hacia el haz de luz más blanco y puro que haya tocado la tierra.

Sea como sea, no creo que sea igual para todos. Todo depende de cómo hallas vivido y de a quien le hayas jurado lealtad. Severus Snape lo descubrió cuando con su último aliento el mar esmeralda desbordó aquellos ojos inundándolo todo, iluminando hasta el último resquicio de oscuridad que lo cubría.

Porque su haz de luz no fue blanco y no fue un coro de ángeles lo último que escuchó.

FIN

_¿Consejos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Todo es bienvenido!_


End file.
